


Are You Ready?

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I AM GOING TO LEARN SOME SIGN LANGUAGE FOR THIS FIC ONE DAY, Other, i don't even care anymore, look who's here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Sun and Moon just moved to Alola after their father left. Their Mum works nonstop but told them to go and meet with Professor Kukui in Iki town.Who is Lillie and how did she find a Pokemon like Nebby?Why is Hau always so happy and bouncy?Why did Tapu Koko show himself?And just what is this shadow over the region?





	1. Chapter 1

Moon frowned, knocking her hand on the table to try and get her brother's attention. Sun was either ignoring her or really out of it because when she slammed her hands down hard he didn't even turn around. Didn't even flinch.  
Their mum had gone to work already, leaving them a note telling them to "Go out and meet with professor Kukui and have fun!"  
Sun turned around and looked at her before looking away, basically running to his room. "See you later, _Moon_." He called, his voice holding a sharp edge.  
Moon felt small angry tears form in her eyes. She got it, he missed dad, so did she. But it wasn't _her fault_ that dad had left them, why did he blame her?  
Shaking herself and not wanting to think about how far away he brother had drifted from her she headed out, grabbing her watermelon bag on the way out. Black ripped shorts, white floral shirt, black and blue cap, sandals she was set for the heat of Alola.  
She made her way to Iki Town, waving to the kid that called hello to her. It was the best she could do since she guessed he didn't know sign language.  
Iki Town was small but lively, people running around with flowers and banners, laughing and joking about how "I cannot believe that Hala's finally letting him do this!"  
After a few minutes of not seeing Kukui she headed deeper into the town, then up a small trail. Mum had said he'd be in Iki Town all day and that she could catch him any time, so where was he? Was mum wrong?  
She had no time to think about it, when as she was about to enter a large clearing she heard a loud scream followed by the loud squeaking of Spearow. She broke into a run, took one look at the situation in front of her, a taller blonde girl staring at horror over the bridge, a small cloud-like Pokemon cowering in fear as a small flock of Spearow circled it and peaked at it, and bolted forward, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and moving her back before rushing over the bridge. She tried to keep her feet light, her eyes trained on the old rotting wood so she wouldn't trip.  
Behind her she could hear the girl begging her to save Nebby. Nebby must of been the cloud-like Pokemon.  
She knelt over the Pokemon and swatted at the Spearow, giving a voiceless cry of pain when they switched from attacking Nebby to attacking her.  
She had no time to scoop Nebby up and run back before there was a bright light and the bridge was gone. She hugged Nebby close to herself as she fell, keeping her eyes tightly closed.  
She hit the water hard, the breath was knocked out of her and she almost lost Nebby. Her hair stuck to her face when she got her head above the water, gasping for air.  
She held Nebby above her head, her other arm trying to grab onto rocks as the current carried her along.  
She managed to get a hold on one of the slippery rocks, her arm shaking as the current tried to drag her along. Her head went under just as she was taking a huge gasp of air, water rushing in and chocking her.  
Her hand slipped and she was swept away, both her hands raised, one holding Nebby and the other desperately grasping for something.  
She couldn't get her head up, couldn't cough out the water. The current was too strong, the waves too high, the water too cold.  
As her vision was going dark she felt something warm and electrifying grasp her hand, pulling her out of the water. A blur of orange and black and she was being held close to the things chest. She guessed it was a Pokemon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillie gasped when Tapu Koko laid the girl against a rock, its movements dance-like but gentle. Nebby had pressed itself against the girl's chest and was shivering.  
Shaking, Lillie took a step forward. The girl had come out of nowhere, she'd grabbed Lillie and had forced her back. The girl had thrown herself into danger to save Nebby.  
"T-Tapu K-Koko... C-c-can you s-stay h-h-here while I-I-I get h-h-help?" She asked, her voice shaking. She hadn't been able to help the girl, had only been able to stand back and watch as she almost drowned.  
Tapu Koko looked at her before nodding slightly, dancing around the girl in a protective stance.  
Lillie nodded and turned around, her legs shaking. She wanted to run and get help, but her legs were shaking, she was trembling. She felt like she was going to pass out any second.  
Luckily, Professor Kukui met her halfway down the path, giving her a friendly wave.  
"Yo! Lillie, I was just looking for you!" He called, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Are you ok? You look shaken."  
"W-we n-n-need h-h-help..." Lillie hiccuped, tears forming in her eyes and falling over. "S-s-she was trying to p-p-protect N-n-n-nebby a-a-and s-she fell in-in-into th-the w-w-water." Lillie sobbed, her body shaking even when Kukui grabbed her shoulders.  
"Show me." Was all he said, waiting until Lillie nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun was mad at Moon, mad at his mum, mad at his dad and mad at himself.  
When he'd left his room Moon had already left and he felt guilt spear through him. He'd ignored her this morning, knew she had something to say to him but he'd ignored her. She probably wouldn't 'talk' to him for the next couple of days.  
He grabbed his black bag and headed towards the door, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Red and white stripped shirt, black capri pants, red sneakers. His black hair was messed up and he should probably brush it soon. He pulled on his hat, a red and black cap that mum had gotten him, saying that he and Moon could match.  
Snarling at the memory he jerked the door open before slamming it after him.  
He locked the door behind himself on instinct. Mum had said that Professor Kukui would be in Iki Town so he headed to Iki Town, a little off-put at how bright the town was. It was like an explosion of colour and flowers. The longer he wandered around Town the more sure he was that mum had lied to him about Kukui being here.  
Sitting down on the grass under a tree he sighed deeply.  
"Hey! Haven't seen you around here before! You must be one of the new kids Tutu told me about!"  
Sun jumped, looking up at the dark skinned boy. He hadn't heard him come up, had pretty much been zoned out. "Uhh, yeah... I'm Sun." His voice held a slight edge and he coughed to try and cover it. "Who are you?" He asked, standing and leaning against his tree.  
The boy brightened and began to jump up and down, like he had too much energy. "I'm Hau! Nice to meet you!" Before Sun could do anything Hau was hugging him tightly. "So are you getting a Pokemon from Tutu as well? I heard there were two new kids, where do you think the other one is? I don't think it's Lillie... She doesn't really li- Hey!" Sun pushed Hau aside, his eyes focused on the large man running shirtless into Iki Town from a trail he hadn't seen, a girl with black hair and a white lab coat in his arms. Behind him a blonde girl in a white dress staggered, a blue and black cap clutched in her hands.  
"What the fuck?" He whispered. Was that Moon? What had happened to her?  
"Hey! It's Kukui and Lillie! What are they doing? Did someone get hurt? Let's go!" Sun turned his head to Hau to see the dark skinned boy was running towards the man and girl. "What are ya waiting for Sun?"  
Sun shook his head and ran after Hau, following him into a large building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What ever she lay on it was as soft as a cloud. She guessed it had to be a couch.  
"Is she going to be ok?" A soft light voice.  
"Who is she, Kukui?" A harsh voice.  
"She fell into the river Hala!" A strong warm voice.  
"I heard that the first time!" The same harsh voice.  
The voices seemed so far away, but so loud.  
"Tutu! What happened?! We saw Lillie and Kukui run in here!" A new voice, concerned.  
"Moon?!" Oh she knew this voice.  
Her eyes shot open taking in the sight in front of her. The blonde girl had tears streaming down her face, two light-skinned men, one older and with white hair and one younger not wearing a shirt. Off to the side Sun stood with a dark skinned boy, worry written on their faces.  
"Pew!"  
The sudden noise broke the silence and everyone's eyes were drawn to the cloud-like Pokemon that had hopped over to Moon and was trying to wriggle into her arms.  
The next person to move was the girl, throwing her arms around Moon and sobbing into her hair, muttering "thank you"s and "I'm so sorry". Shakily Moon gave her back a small pat.  
Once the girl drew away Moon sat up, a white lab-coat falling off of her shoulders. Nebby stayed on her lap, giving off soft "pew"s every now and again.  
"Moon, what happened?" Sun asked, going to take a step forward, only to stop when Moon's shoulders stiffened.  
Moon turned to Sun, her eyes hardening when he asked her what happened.  
_Oh, I thought you weren't talking to me._ She signed, her eyes locked on Sun's face while his eyes were locked on her hands.  
Sun was silent, his eyes staying locked on her hands.  
Before Sun could speak again the older man spoke up, taking a step forward. "I'm Hala, Kahuna of Melemele Island. You're Moon, I take it?" He waited until she nodded before speaking again. "Can you tell us what happened, Lillie was too shaken up."  
Moon wondered if anyone here knew Sign Language. _Mum told us to look for Professor Kukui, said he'd be around Iki Town so I was just wandering around. I went up the trail and heard her scream._  
To her surprise the girl, Lillie butted in. "She saved Nebby from some Spearow, but Nebby broke the bridge and they fell into the water. I-I lost sight of her a few times but then Tapu Koko saved her."  
Both Hala and the shirtless man jolted, like they'd been shocked with something.  
It was the dark skinned boy that spoke, jumping forward with wide eyes. "Tapu Koko?! Really? When was the last time anyone saw Tapu Koko, Tutu?!" The boy practically yelled, bouncing on his feet. "This is sooo cool! Not only do I get my first Pokemon today but Tapu Koko showed himself! I'm so excited!"  
Hala laughed and patted the boy on his head, ruffling his hair. "Now, now Hau. Calm down, before anything we should probably contact Moon's parents."  
Moon froze slightly, Nebby still on her lap and Lillie sitting next to her, running her hand over Moon's arm and hair every now and again. Before she could sign anything about her mum not being reachable Sun spoke up.  
"That's not a good idea..." His voice was quiet, but it cut through the air. "After the accident Mum got over-protective and Dad left last year. If you told Mum about this she'd never let Moon leave the house until she could talk again."  
The room fell quiet for a minute until Moon shifted slightly, Lillie had grabbed her hand and she needed it to sign.  
_Mum said that we could meet Kukui here and have fun..._ Moon signed, her hand still shook slightly.  
"OH YEAH!" The boy, Hau jumped up, clapping his hands. "You two are the two new kids! You're both going to get a Pokemon with me today! Tutu! Can I go get them!" He didn't even wait for Hala to respond before he bolted out of the room.  
"That boy has too much energy, what do you do with him, Hala?" Kukui asked, shaking his head. A smile spread across his face when Hau ran back into the room, a small Rowlet in his arms, a Litten running behind him and a Poplio slowly sliding into the room.  
"Sun, Moon? Are you ready to start your Pokemon Journey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this????????????

Moon pressed her face into her hands and fought back the tears that welled over her eyes. This whole day had been a disaster. Why couldn't it just end?  
Popplio gave a small cry and nudged Moon's knee, trying to get her attention.  
Moon had left Hala's pretty soon after she'd been gifted the Popplio, not knowing what to even do with her. Hours later and she sat on the beach in her one piece.  
_This is hopeless..._ She thought, her silent sobs shaking her body. _Why did today have to even happen?!_  
She was so caught up in her own mind she didn't hear the footsteps on the sand or the man calling out to her until she felt Popplio press against her legs and growl.  
Looking up and wiping away the tears still in her eyes Moon saw a man dressed in black approaching her. Hurriedly Moon stood up, shuffling her feet until Popplio was in between them. The man closed the distance quickly, anger in her eyes.  
"Didn't ya hear what i fucking said?!" He stormed up to her and spat in her face. "Who do you think you are? Ignoring me!"  
Moon took a step back confused and scared, the man only followed her and grabbed at her arm, his grip tight. "Don't walk away from me!"  
Moon started to sob again, stepping away from him and almost tripping over Popplio who had hurried behind her for safety. Her wrist hurt where he was gripping it in his hand and his other hand was pulled back like he was going to hit her.  
She flinched away as his fist came towards her, her eyes closed tightly. There was a loud booming sound and suddenly she was being thrown away. Her eyes opened in time to see herself hurtling towards the sand and to block her fall with her arms, crashing into the ground.  
Stunned, she tried to sit up in time for Popplio to come crashing into her chest, almost sending her back down.  
The man had been sent flying too, tho it looked like he'd been sent further away from the spot they had stood in. In there place floating above the scorched ground was Tapu Koko, swaying in an aggressive dance towards the man.  
There was a blast of energy from the Tapu and suddenly the whole beach was shimmering with electricity, currents and sparks dancing across the sand.  
Sensing the danger he was in the man booked it, hurrying to move his feet through the think electric sand.  
Her heart racing, Moon tried to stand, swaying on her feet with Popplio on her arms. She didn't have a lot of time to adjust before she was being swept off of her feet. Moon jerked in surprise and her arms tightened around Popplio as she looked up at Tapu Koko.  
Before she could even move her hands he took off, his grip on her tight and the air rushing around them and stealing her breath.  
She closed her eyes and curled up tighter around Popplio, managing to catch her breath every now and then.  
After what felt like forever Tapu Koko slowed down and stopped. Then dropped her. Moon's mouth hung open in a soundless "omph" while Popplio begun growling and barking at Tapu Koko, which seemed to make him laugh before he took off, soaring into the night sky.  
_The hell?_ Moon thought to herself as she stood up, looking around and rubbing her arms to keep warm.  
Tapu Koko had dropped her off in what looked like a small rain-forest. The canopy above blocked most light from filtering in and only showed a small amount of sky.  
Popplio nudged against her calf and barked at her before hopping off towards a fallen tree.  
_Do you know where we are?_ Moon signed without really thinking and was shocked when Popplio nodded and began barking happily. _You were taught sign language?!_ More happy barking and bobbing.  
Moon felt like a complete fool as she followed Popplio over the fallen tree and through some thick ferns before she grabbed her, clamping her hand over Popplio's mouth and pressing her back up against a rock.  
"I fucking hate this island!" A voice carried over, stopping Popplio in her angry attempts to nip Moons hand for grabbing her. "Everything about this island is fucking trash!" The man from the beach shouted.  
"You're the one who requested to be sent out here..." A new voice, younger and sharper. "Get over it."  
"Get over it?! I never asked to come out here! I wanted to stay on Ula'Ula but your dumb ass told the boss that Mele Mele was a smarter choice!" Beach man shouted. There was a suddenly growling sound, then an almost explosive roar/yowl. "Oh look the monster's protecting it's master huh?"  
Moon flinched when the man gave a loud shout. Then there was the sound of something heavy thundering through the underbrush. It was quiet for a long time after that, long enough for her to brave a peak. The man was gone, standing alone in the small clearing was a blond boy, maybe two years older and at his side was some kind of Pokemon, it had talon front legs, a fin tail, a helmet and pawed back feet. It looked like someone had just gathered together a bunch of different Pokemon and shoved them all together, not caring about the outcome.  
The blond boy was rubbing the Pokemon's shoulder, a frown on his face when it tore his sleeve rubbing it's head against his arm. Moon noticed that his clothes had a lot of tears in them.  
Her heart began to race when the boy looked up, ducking behind the rock again she began to weigh her options.  
_Maybe he was friendly?_  
No, no he knew Beach man and had done something to send him running...  
Maybe I could out run him?  
In your swimmers and sandles? With your arms filled with Pyua?  
Wait, who's Pyua?  
Popplio.  
Oh I named her?  
Yeah.  
So what are my options? Sit here and hope that he goes away?  
Yeah, basically.  
Moon let out a breath when she heard the boy's footsteps seeming to leave the way the Beach man had. She was just lowering her hand from Pyua's mouth when the Pokemon that had been with the boy was in front of her, growling at her. She froze, her eyes locked with it's.  
_Fuck._  
"Null? What is it?" She heard the boy speak up, her hand clamping back onto Pyua's mouth to try and stop her growling. Moon began to shake when she heard the boy's footsteps coming back her way.  
_Shit shit shit... I hate Tapu Koko._  
"Fuck." The boy's voice, above her. Her eyes stayed locked with Null's, even when a hand gripped her arm. "Null chill, chill out." At it's trainers call Null stood back, finally breaking eye contact.  
When Null stood back the boy moved in front of her, his hand till gripping her arm. Her hand dropped from Pyua's mouth, but her arms tightened when Pyua tried to lunge at the boy.  
"What's your name? And why are you wearing a swim suit in a rain-forest?"  
Moon lifted her hands to begin signing and noticed that she was shaking. _Moon... I was at the beach._  
The boy's eyes widen when he noticed her signing. "Are you deaf? Can you read lips?"  
_No, I can hear you._ Moon's eyes searched the boy's face, finally taking him in properly. The bangs that covered his eyes weren't actually bangs? It was more like he'd tied his hair into a ponytail and clipped it to the side of his head. His eyes were green and his skin was pale... A lot like Lillie.  
"Ok, I'm Gladion... You were on the beach?" He let go of her arm and sat back on his heels. "Which beach?"  
_The one off Route 1, where are we?_ Moon asked, shivering when a gust of wind blew by.  
"Ahhh... We're near Verdant Cavern... Like the opposite of Route 1." He waited a second before pulling his jumper off, reveling his long sleeved black shirt under, and threw it at her. "How did you even get here?"  
Moon nodded a thanks and pulled the jumper on, letting herself relax. _...Tapu Koko grabbed me from the beach..._ Moon signed, moving to stand up. Null tensed until Gladion also stood. As they stood there she wasn't sure if she should mention the Beach man.  
Gladion gave a soft chuckle after leaning that Tapu Koko had just dumped her there. "I'll walk you to Hau'oli, it's not safe being out near a Trial Site at night."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sun paced around the front of their house, Kitty at his feet. Moon had left early that morning after being handed the Popplio and no one had seen her since. It was dark and he was worried.  
Mum was inside the house, making calls and reassuring him that it was alright, the island was small if she was lost she' be found soon enough.  
Hau sat on the steps with Hoots, ruffling the owls feathers.  
"I'm going to go look!" Sun shouted after he'd glanced at his pokedex's time. Mum leaned out the window to yell at him to stay but he was off, Hau following close behind.  
They had almost made it to the Hau'oli City Shopping District when they heard barking. They rounded a corner, Sun almost falling over himself, and saw Moon walking down the street next to a blond boy at least two years older then her and a head taller then her.  
"Hey!" Sun shouted, anger washing through him. "Get away from her!" Kitty leaped forward growling, forcing the two apart while Sun grabbed Moon's arm. She looked a bit stunned and she wore an over-sized black sleeveless hoodie, Popplio in her arms. "We were worried sick about you Moon!"  
"Yeah, where were you?!" Hau asked, coming up with small tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  
Moon waved them off, signing that she was fine and that it was a long story.


End file.
